Le dîner
by aylala
Summary: [OS] Hermione file le parfait amour avec Ron depuis près de trois ans, quand une lettre va remettre pas mal de chose en question


**Note : **Rien n'est à moi... Ni les personnages, ni les lieux... Je ne fait que jouer avec... Et je remercie JK Rowling pour ça...

Bonne lecture

**Le dîner**

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

D'un geste vif de la main, Hermione éteignit le réveil qui venait de la tirer de son sommeil. A côté d'elle, elle l'entendit grogner. Elle sourit, il n'avait jamais été du matin, elle le savait, mais cela n'arrêterait jamais de l'amuser. Elle le sentit qui se retournait en grognant encore. Elle s'installa sur le lit en tailleur, le drap fermement serré contre elle. Et regarda un moment son dos nu. Puis, elle se pencha vers lui et embrassa le haut de son épaule d'un petit baiser très doux.

« Debout » souffla-t-elle

« Non, encore un peu » marmonna-t-il

« Ron ! Lève toi ! » insista-t-elle en caressant son bras qu'il remua alors pour faire cesser la douce torture.

« Il est encore trop tôt ! » grogna-t-il

« Le réveil vient de sonner ! » lui rétorqua-t-elle en replaçant son drap qui menaçait de dévoiler sa poitrine nue.

« Tu le mets toujours à sonner des heures à l'avance ! » répliqua-t-il en s'installant sur le ventre et en plaçant son oreiller sur sa tête. « J'ai encore le temps de me rendormir »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! » s'indigna la jeune femme « Je le mets toujours à sonner comme il faut ! »

« Mouais… » grogna le jeune homme

Hermione se mit alors à genoux sur le lit, indifférente soudainement à sa nudité, arracha l'oreiller et le jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce d'un geste rageur.

Puis elle se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre dont elle ouvrit les volets d'un geste vif, faisant entrer la lumière vive dans la chambre du jeune homme.

« Debout Ronald ! » lança-t-elle alors en posant ses deux mains sur ses hanches.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! » grogna le jeune homme en ouvrant les yeux.

Il la fixa alors un moment avant de se redresser totalement.

« Eloigne toi de cette fenêtre ! Tu es nue ! Les voisins n'ont pas besoin de te voir comme ça ! » s'étrangla-t-il à moitié.

« Quels voisins Ron ? Il n'y a que des terrains vagues par ici ! » répondit-elle en souriant en s'éloignant tout de même de la fenêtre.

Elle vit alors le jeune homme ramasser quelque chose d'orange vif qui traînait sur le sol et le lui envoya. Elle ramassa au vol le T-shirt des Canons de Chudley qu'il venait de lui envoyer. Elle savait que c'était son préféré. En souriant, elle l'enfila et se retourna vers le miroir de la grande armoire de la chambre. Avec ses cheveux en broussaille qu'elle avait toujours au réveil, ses yeux encore un peu gonflé de sommeil et ce T-shirt orange trop grand, elle était tout bonnement affreuse.

« Tu es splendide » lança Ron depuis le lit d'où il l'observait en silence depuis un petit moment en souriant.

Elle pouffa et tourna son regard vers lui. Elle s'approcha de lui doucement et vint s'asseoir sur le lit près de lui.

« Hypocrite » souffla-t-elle juste avant de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

« Eh ! » s'indigna le jeune homme « Pourquoi tu dis ça ! »

« Sois honnête Ron ! Je suis affreuse comme ça ! Je ne ressemble à rien ! »

« Mais n'importe quoi ! Tu délires ma pauvre fille ! Tu es superbe ! »

Hermione soupira, leva les yeux au ciel et se leva.

« Je te jure que tu es magnifique ! » s'énerva le jeune homme en la regardant s'éloigner.

« Si tu le dit Ronald… » murmura-t-elle en sortant dans de la chambre en refermant la porte.

Le bruit sourd qu'elle entendit alors lui signala qu'il venait de lancer l'oreiller sur la porte.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! » cria-t-il alors.

Hermione se mit à sourire. Tous les matins c'était la même chose… Enfin, tous les matins où elle se réveillait avec lui. Elle traversa le couloir et prit l'escalier qui menait à la cuisine. Le Terrier était désert et heureusement, sinon, elle n'aurait jamais accepter d'y passer la nuit. Depuis que Ron et elle était ensemble, cela faisait presque trois ans et demi désormais, elle n'était jamais resté dormir chez Ron si ses parents où un de ses frères était présent. Il n'y avait que lorsque Ginny était là qu'elle faisait exception et encore… pas si Harry était avec elle. Harry était comme son frère, elle l'aimait énormément, et passer la nuit dans les bras de Ron alors qu'il était dans une des pièces à côtés, cela lui semblait beaucoup trop… bizarre.

Elle savait qu'elle était pénible avec ça, mais Ron avait très bien compris. Il ne lui en voulait pas et avait très bien accepter de ne la voir que rarement chez lui. La plupart du temps, il la rejoignait dans sa chambre d'étudiante de l'Université Britannique de Magie Avancée où elle s'était inscrite après Poudlard. Pourtant, Hermione aimait être au Terrier. Cela lui rappelait tant de bons souvenirs. Elle n'avait vécu que de bons moments ici. Elle appréciait donc grandement le fait que Molly et Arthur, soient partis en Roumanie pour voir Charly et que Ginny, la seule des enfants Weasley avec Ron, à continuer à vivre au Terrier ait trouvé refuge chez Harry. Cela faisait dix jours qu'elle avait investi le Terrier. Dix jours qu'elle avait passé en tête à tête avec Ron. Dix jours dont c'était le dernier matin. Elle soupira.

Elle entreprit de se faire chauffer un thé et prépara le café de Ron. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle. Cela allait lui manquer de ne plus être ici. Elle s'y était habituée très vite. Mais ce qui allait le plus lui manquer, se serait sans doute de ne plus voir Ron aussi souvent. Elle n'aurait plus le loisir de venir réviser ses cours dans le salon du Terrier en attendant qu'il rentre du Ministère. Il y faisait un stage au Département des Jeux et Sports Magique. Elle soupira.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait donc soupirer de la sorte, Miss Granger ? » demanda alors Ron qui était apparut au bas des escaliers.

Hermione sursauta. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

« Je pensais à mon cours de Métamorphose Appliquée… » répondit-elle malicieusement en se tournant vers lui.

Il soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Il marmonna un vague « toi et tes études.. » avant de venir s'installer à la table. Elle se mit à sourire.

Doucement, elle s'approcha de lui et se plaça derrière sa chaise. Elle glissa ses mains sur son torse et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« Non, je pensais que ça me manquerait de ne plus être ici avec toi. J'ai adoré ces dix jours rien que nous deux » chuchota-t-elle comme si elle avait peur que quelqu'un ne les entende.

« Moi aussi ça va me manquer… » répondit-il en souriant.

Elle se redressa alors et vint s'installer en face de lui. D'un mouvement de baguette, elle fit apparaître un ruban dont elle noua sa tignasse en une vague queue, ramassant ainsi ses cheveux ébouriffés. Elle les coifferait plus tard. Elle s'aperçut alors qu'il la regardait en souriant.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle

« Rien, j'ai quand même le droit de te regarder ! » rétorqua Ron d'un air amusé.

« Je n'aime pas quand tu me regarde comme ça » mentit-elle en se versant du thé « On dirait que tu prépares un mauvais coup »

« Oh ! » s'exclama Ron en faisant semblant d'être profondément choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Hermione se mit à sourire en mordant dans un de ses toasts. Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner en silence, sans cesser de se jeter des petits regards en coins. Ces regards dont ils avaient l'habitude depuis des années et des années. Mais cette fois, ils ne détournaient plus la tête en rougissant quand ils les surprenaient. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, Hermione se leva et se rendit dans la salle de bain tandis que Ron se chargeait de la vaisselle.

La jeune femme s'enferma avec soin dans la salle de bain et se glissa sous la douche en souriant. Elle venait de finir de se rincer quand elle entendit Ron jouer frénétiquement avec la poignée.

« Hermione ? Pourquoi tu t'es enfermée ? » demanda-t-il en donnant quelques coups sur la porte.

« J'aimerais pouvoir me doucher tranquillement ! » répondit-elle en souriant tout en s'enveloppant dans une immense serviette de bain.

« Tu es pudique toi maintenant ? » continua Ron en essayant de plus belle d'ouvrir la porte.

« J'ai souvent l'habitude de me promener nue ? » demanda-t-elle en fixant la porte comme si elle pouvait le voir à travers.

« Tu as bien fait profiter les voisins de ton corps de rêve tout à l'heure ! » lança le jeune homme d'un air amusé.

Hermione se mit à rougir sous le compliment, mais était agacée qu'il la taquine.

« Fiche moi la paix ! » cria-t-elle d'une voix forte en prenant sa brosse dans ses mains, fâchée contre elle-même de n'avoir trouver rien d'autre à rétorquer.

A chaque fois c'était la même chose, tous les matins il fallait qu'il s'amuse à la faire tourner en bourrique. Elle s'installa sur le rebord de la baignoire et brossa vigoureusement ses cheveux. Elle entendit alors un drôle de bruit dans la serrure et avec de grands yeux ronds, elle aperçut la porte s'ouvrir. Ron, un grand sourire aux lèvres la regardait, une épingle à cheveux dans la main.

« Grandir avec Fred et George offre certains avantages ! » lança-t-il nonchalamment en jetant l'épingle sur le sol.

Hermione se leva alors, interrompant son geste, la brosse prise au piège dans sa tignasse brune.

« Ron ! Tu es … »

« Fantastique ? Génial ? Ton seul et unique amour ? » demanda le jeune homme en s'approchant d'elle.

La jeune fille se mit alors à rougir violemment et baissa aussitôt les yeux vers le sol. Elle sentit alors la main de Ron glisser sous son menton. Il la força à relever les yeux et elle se laissa faire.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-il en souriant

« Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que je tombe amoureuse de toi ? » répondit-elle en souriant.

Puis elle se mit rapidement sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa passionnément. Elle sentait qu'il glissait ses mains autour de sa taille et qu'il la serrait fort contre lui. Ce fut lui qui mit fin au baiser.

« Tu vas finir par être en retard ! » lança-t-il en souriant

« C'est pour ça que je fais toujours sonné le réveil en avance ! » rétorqua-t-elle en quittant ses bras. « Tu m'accompagnes jusqu'à la fac ce matin ? »

« Oui, mon stage ne commence qu'à 09h00… » répondit-il en souriant.

Hermione quitta alors la salle de bain en souriant, heureuse de savoir qu'elle allait passer encore un peu de temps avec lui.

Elle se rendit dans la chambre du jeune homme et récupéra ses affaires éparses. Elle récupérer sa valise sous le grand lit et en sortit des vêtements propre qu'elle enfila rapidement. Elle entreprit alors de mettre un peu d'ordre dans la pièce. Elle venait de finir de plier le T-shirt orange de Ron pour le lui ranger dans son armoire quand le jeune homme entra.

« Tu ne le mets pas pour aller à la fac ? » demanda-t-il d'un air étonné

« Non, je te le laisse ici » répondit-elle en souriant

« Dommage, je trouve qu'il t'allait bien… »

Hermione préféra ne pas répondre et le regarda, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine réduire à néant tous ses efforts de rangements en cherchant de quoi s'habiller. Elle préféra sortir de la pièce et se rendit dans le salon pour y récupérer tous ses cours et toutes ses notes qu'elle rangea soigneusement dans son sac de classe.

« Tu es prête ? » demanda alors Ron en la rejoignant.

Il portait sa valise. Elle hocha la tête et ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir un léger pincement au cœur. Elle allait vraiment regretter de ne plus être là.

« Allez ! Ce n'est pas comme si on n'allait jamais plus se revoir ! Tu viens dîner ici ce soir ! » lança Ron d'un air sans doute moins dégagé qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« Je sais… » se contenta de répondre Hermione en passant devant lui.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, elle sentit qu'il la prenait par la taille et s'est ainsi qu'ils quittèrent le Terrier. Ils firent quelques pas avant de transplaner jusqu'à l'Université de Magie Avancée.

Ils arrivèrent directement devant le bâtiment qui abritait la chambre de la jeune femme. Ils y entrèrent sans un mot et traversèrent le long corridor. La chambre d'Hermione se trouvait au troisième étage. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés devant la porte, Hermione soupira. Elle sortit de sa poche son trousseau de clés et ouvrit. Ron entra le premier pour déposer la valise de la jeune femme. Hermione entra après lui et referma la porte. Sa chambre était ridiculement petite. Il y avait juste un lit, un bureau, une minuscule salle de bain et juste un petit coin aménagé pour faire la cuisine ou préparer des potions. Les murs étaient couverts de photos moldues ou non, de sa famille, de ses amis, de Harry et surtout de Ron. La jeune femme soupira. Après avoir profité de la chaleureuse maison des Weasley pendant dix jours, elle se sentait triste de regagner ce qu'elle appelait son « trou, parfait pour un rat de bibliothèque comme elle ». Ron s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Ca va aller » murmura-t-il doucement « On restera tous les deux ici ce soir si tu veux »

Hermione fit alors non de la tête. Il n'avait pas vu ses parents depuis longtemps, elle n'allait pas lui demander de leur fausser compagnie le jour de leur retour, pour elle. Et puis, elle n'avait normalement pas le droit d'accueillir quelqu'un chez elle pour la nuit. Bien qu'elle l'ait déjà fait, elle se sentait toujours mal à l'aise à l'idée que l'on puisse la surprendre en pleine nuit avec Ron. Elle risquait sa bourse d'étude, mais elle prenait le risque parce qu'elle ne s'imaginait pas une seule seconde ne voir Ron que le week end et encore, chez lui…

« Tu es sure ? » insista le jeune homme

« Oui, ça ira. Après le dîner je rentrerais ici » répondit-elle en se forçant à sourire.

Ron sembla la croire et l'embrassa sur le front avant de se détacher d'elle.

« Il faut que j'y aille ! » déclara alors Hermione après avoir jeter un rapide coup d'œil à sa petite horloge « Je vais d'abord passer par la volière, voir si j'ai reçu du courrier ! »

« Très bien ! » déclara alors Ron en sortant de la chambrette.

Hermione sortit après lui et referma la porte. Main dans la main, elle l'entraîna vers les volières. Ne possédant pas de hibou, elle se servait de ceux de l'Université. Elle s'approcha de son casier où son courrier était déposé en son absence. Elle avait reçu beaucoup de publicité pour des médiums et autres marabouts qui vantaient leurs mérites. Elle avait aussi une lettre de ses parents et tout au fond du casier, une long morceaux de parchemin scellé par de la cire. Elle le reprit et reconnu immédiatement l'écriture de son expéditeur. Elle tenta de la cacher aux yeux de Ron, mais c'était trop tard, lui aussi l'avait vu.

« Encore lui ! » soupira-t-il

Hermione ferma les yeux. Ils n'allaient tout de même pas terminer les dix merveilleux jours qu'ils avaient passé en se disputant maintenant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te veut ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix tendue.

Comprenant qu'il ne la laisserait pas tranquille tant qu'il ne saurait pas, Hermione décacheta le parchemin et s'éloigna dans le couloir pour lire la lettre de Viktor Krum.

Il était en ce moment en Angleterre pour un match de gala. Il voulait la voir, il avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire. Il voulait l'inviter à dîner. Il lui disait qu'il avait souvent pensé à elle et qu'il serait vraiment ravi de la revoir.

Hermione était contente. Elle aimait beaucoup Viktor qui était vraiment un garçon charmant. Elle serait ravie de le revoir. Elle aussi avait souvent pensé à reprendre leur correspondance qui s'était arrêté après la victoire de Harry sur Lord Voldemort. Elle avait trop de chose à faire pour les gens qui lui était proche pour continuer à correspondre avec lui. Mais maintenant que tout était plus calme, que Harry avait remonté la pente, qu'elle était enfin heureuse, elle avait envie de reprendre de ses nouvelles.

Elle replia le morceau de parchemin et revint vers Ron qui la regardait avec une mine sérieuse qui n'augurait rien de bon. L'idiot ! C'était de lui dont elle était éperdument amoureuse.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix beaucoup trop sèche pour la convaincre qu'il prenait les choses bien.

« Il voulait prendre de mes nouvelles, ça fait longtemps que l'on ne s'est plus écrit. Il est en Angleterre en ce moment »

« Pour le match de gala ? » demanda Ron, toujours sur la défensive

« Oui… » répondit Hermione « Il me dit qu'il voudrait bien me revoir et m'inviter à dîner »

Ron ne répondit rien. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, il continuait de la fixer d'un air tendu. Elle en eut un pincement au cœur. Elle aurait préféré qu'il s'énerve. Elle aurait au moins pu le montrer à quel point il était ridicule de s'emporter pour des bêtises. Mais là, sa détresse lui brisait le cœur.

« Ron… » commença-t-elle en s'approchant de lui

Mais le jeune homme esquiva son geste et s'éloigna d'elle.

« Tout va bien ! Je suis ravi que tu revoies ton Vikky ! C'est juste que… Il est l'heure que j'y aille ! Je suis déjà en retard à mon stage ! A bientôt Hermione ! »

Et avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de faire le moindre geste, il quittait le bâtiment en courant.

Incrédule, Hermione serra le morceau de parchemin dans sa main. Il était partit sans lui accorder un regard, sans même l'embrasser. Elle jeta de rage son sac sur le sol.

« Ronald Weasley tu es un crétin ! » hurla-t-elle de toutes ses forces, effrayant les hiboux qui dormait encore.

Pourquoi était-il partit comme ça ? Ils auraient pu en discuter ! Elle lui aurait dit qu'il était le seul qui comptait à ses yeux ! Mais non, il avait préféré fuir !

Les larmes aux yeux, elle se laissa glisser le long du mur et se retrouva assise sur le sol. Elle cacha son visage entre ses genoux et entendit l'horloge de l'Université sonner 08h00… Ron commençait son stage à 09h00.

ooOooOooOooOoo

Un peu perdu, Ron ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il était arrivé devant l'immeuble où se trouvait l'appartement de Harry. Il haussa les épaules. Après tout, puisqu'il était là… Il monta quatre à quatre les marches et dû s'arrêter devant la porte de son meilleur ami pour reprendre son souffle. Il frappa à la porte trois coups puis trois autres. C'était une sorte de code entre eux depuis que Harry vivait seul. Afin d'éviter qu'il n'ouvre à une horde de groupies en furie. Il n'y avait que Ginny et Hermione qui le savait… Hermione…

La porte s'ouvrit alors et Ron se trouva devant une Ginny mal réveillée, qui ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'une chemise qui appartenait à son meilleur ami. En constatant que le matin même, Hermione portait le même type de vêtement, Ron sentit une bouffé de colère le gagner à l'encontre de son meilleur ami. Mais il se calma aussitôt. Après tout, Ginny et lui sortaient ensemble depuis longtemps et elle passait régulièrement ses nuits chez lui. A quoi s'attendait-il en débarquant si tôt chez le jeune homme ?

« Ron ? Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Ginny d'un air passablement agacé.

« Je voudrais voir Harry » répondit-il en passant devant elle pour entrer dans l'appartement.

« Tu ne devrais pas être avec Hermione ? »

« Elle a cours ce matin » lança Ron peu désireux de discuter avec sa petite sœur « Et toi ? Tu n'as pas cours aujourd'hui ? »

Pour toute réponse la jeune femme lui tira la langue et se rendit dans la chambre de Harry. Quelques instants plus tard, elle en ressortit et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain tandis que Harry sortait de la pièce, en baillant.

« 'Lut ! » lança-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

« Salut… »

Harry le fixa un moment d'un air inquiet et se redressa un peu mieux.

« Ca va pas ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec Hermione ? »

« Elle est à la fac » répondit-il distraitement

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda alors Harry

« Qu'est ce qui te fait croire qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

« Eh bien… Parce que tu débarques chez moi à une heure où d'habitude tu dors encore et puis… Parce que tu as ta ''tête'' »

Ron le regarda d'un air étonné.

« Ma ''tête'' ? »

« Oui, la tête que tu fais quand tu te disputes avec elle ! Ca faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu ! » continua Harry en souriant doucement.

Ron resta scotché. C'était donc si évident ! Tout le monde qui le connaissait un peu était ainsi capable de lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert ? De voir combien en ce moment même il ne se sentait pas bien ?

« Alors, tu racontes où je vais devoir te faire subir un interrogatoire en règle ? C'est ce que je travaille en ce moment au Centre de Formation des Aurors, tu pourrais me servir de cobaye ! » ajouta Harry.

A cet instant, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et Ginny, vêtue de sa tenue d'apprentie guérisseuse en sortit.

« J'y vais Harry ! » déclara-t-elle après avoir jeter un rapide regard à son frère « Je vous laisse ! On se voit ce soir ? Tu viendras dîner à la maison ? »

« Avec plaisir ! » déclara Harry en souriant.

Ron ferma rapidement les yeux pour ne pas voir son meilleur ami embrasser sa petite sœur. Il ne les rouvrit que quand il sentit Ginny déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue. Il la regarda sortir de l'appartement sans rien dire.

« Je suis désolé » lança-t-il alors à son meilleur ami qui fixait lui aussi la porte en souriant

« Bah… C'est pas si grave que ça » décréta Harry en reposant son attention sur lui « Alors ? »

Ron soupira.

« Je… enfin, j'ai raccompagné Hermione jusqu'à chez elle ce matin et… elle avait reçu une lettre… de Krum » avoua-t-il tout en ce sentant soudainement honteux.

« Par Merlin c'est pas vrai ! » s'écria Harry en se levant « Ca faisait longtemps que tu ne me l'avais pas faite celle là ! »

Ron baissa les yeux. Il avait été ridicule, il le savait.

« Ne me dis pas que vous vous êtes disputé à cause de lui ! » lança Harry en se retournant vers lui.

« Non… enfin pas exactement. Je suis partit avant qu'on ait eu le temps de parler… »

« Tu veux dire que tu es partit comme ça juste parce qu'elle avait reçu une lettre de lui ! »

« Oui… Elle a juste eu le temps de me dire qu'il voulait la revoir et qu'il comptait l'invité à dîner quand il arriverait. Il y a un gala de Quidditch cette semaine. »

« Et alors ? Elle t'a dit qu'elle avait envie de le revoir ? » demanda Harry

« Non… Elle n'a pas eu le temps. Mais je ne suis pas stupide Harry ! J'ai bien vu la tête qu'elle a fait quand elle a lu sa lettre ! Elle était contente, elle était heureuse même ! Elle souriait. Oh Harry, si tu avais vu comment elle souriait ! Mais ça crevait les yeux qu'elle avait envie de le revoir ! Et moi j'étais là comme un pauvre imbécile dans ce couloir stupide à regarder ses yeux qui brillaient ! » s'énerva Ron.

Il se leva sans même sans rendre compte et s'approcha de la fenêtre en soupirant.

« Je n'ai jamais eu aucune chance face à lui !Il va la revoir, lui payer une soirée hors de prix que je ne pourrais jamais lui offrir et elle va retomber amoureuse de lui… Et elle me laissera »

« Tais toi ! Ca ne va pas de dire des bêtises pareilles ? D'abord je ne pense pas que Hermione ait été amoureuse de Krum. Qu'elle ne soit pas restée indifférente à son… charme, peut-être mais amoureuse non ! Je vois comment elle est maintenant avec toi Ron. Elle n'a jamais été comme ça avec personne d'autre que toi ! »

Ron soupira et se retourna vers son meilleur ami.

« Et si elle le revoyait maintenant ? Tu ne crois pas qu'elle ne pourrait pas tomber amoureuse de lui ? »

« Non, Ron. Elle t'aime ! Bon sang ! Ca fait trois ans que vous êtes ensemble ! Elle n'a fait que lui envoyé quelques lettres pendant toutes ses années ! »

Ron détourna la tête d'un geste vif. Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus.

« Ron, tu devrais aller la voir et discuter avec elle. Ne laisses pas ça en plan »

« Ouais… Elle doit être en cours et je commence dans une demi-heure… »

« Dans ce cas, promets moi que tu lui en parleras ce soir. Elle vient au Terrier ? » demanda Harry

« Oui »

« Tu lui parleras ? »

« Oui »

« Et bien voilà ! »

Ron le regarda d'un air vaguement amusé. Mais il ne sentait pas mieux pour autant. Il se sentait mal, il aimait taquiner Hermione, mais pas sur un sujet aussi important que Viktor Krum.

ooOooOooOooOoo

Bravo ! Elle avait une tête horrible. Molly allait encore lui poser des milliers de questions auxquelles elle n'aurait pas envie de répondre. Elle avait passé une journée affreuse. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que recevoir une simple lettre de Viktor puisse le mettre dans un état pareil. S'il y tenait tant que ça, elle ne le verrait pas ! Ron avait toujours été le seul homme qui comptait pour elle. Un seul mot de lui et elle rompait tout contact avec Viktor. Même si cela lui aurait coûté de ne plus correspondre avec son ami bulgare, elle l'aurait fait pour lui. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son miroir et esquissa un sourire. Peine perdue, elle soupira violemment. Elle sortit alors de sa minuscule salle de bain, enfila un pull et sortit de sa petite chambre. Elle transplana jusqu'au Terrier. Il y avait de la lumière. A travers la fenêtre, elle aperçut la silhouette de Harry et celle de Ginny. Elle était donc la dernière arrivée. Elle prit une grande inspiration et entra dans la cuisine.

« Hermione chérie ! Te voilà enfin ! » s'exclama Molly en la voyant entrer.

La jeune femme se laissa embrasser par la mère de Ron sans rien dire. Arthur se contenta de l'embrasser sur les deux joues. Puis elle salua Ginny avant d'aller embrasser Harry. Il lui sembla que son meilleur ami la serrait un peu plus fort que d'habitude contre lui. Ron était-il partit lui parler ? Elle se dégagea de son étreinte en souriant et regarda tout autour d'elle dans la pièce. Ron n'était pas là. Surprenant son regard, Molly lui répondit en souriant.

« Il est partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre directement en revenant du Ministère »

Hermione lui fit un léger sourire.

« Tu devrais aller le chercher… » proposa Harry d'un air innocent.

Hermione en fut alors convaincu, Ron était partit voir leur meilleur ami. C'était un comble, il refusait de lui parler à elle, mais courait tout raconter à Harry ! C'est passablement énervée qu'elle monta l'escalier qui menait à la chambre du jeune homme. Elle entra sans frapper et le trouva, allongé sur son lit, le regard dans le vide, l'air triste.

« Tu comptait resté enfermé ici toute la soirée ? » demanda-t-elle un peu plus sèchement qu'elle l'aurait voulu

« Hermione… » soupira Ron « Je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment de… »

« Le moment de quoi ? Le moment de quoi Ron ? »

« Calme toi tu veux ! Je n'ai pas eu une journée facile, je n'ai pas envie que tu viennes m'agresser en plus ! » répliqua le jeune homme en se redressant

« Je t'agresses ! » s'indigna Hermione « Non, mais c'est la meilleur ! Parce que tu crois que j'ai passé une bonne journée moi Ronald ? »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! » s'écria le jeune homme d'un air mauvais

« Pourquoi es-tu parti ce matin ? » demanda la jeune femme bien qu'elle connaisse déjà la réponse à sa question.

« Pour rien ! »

« Ne me mens pas ! Tu es jaloux ! »

« Moi ? Mais pourquoi devrais être jaloux d'un joueur international de Quidditch à qui visiblement tu n'as pas arrêté de penser pendant toutes ces années ? »

« Je ne pensais pas à Viktor toutes ses années ! J'avais même arrêté de lui écrire ! »

« Ce qui explique ton air enchanté et radieux que tu avais quand tu as lu sa lettre ! »

« Mais quel air radieux ? »

« Quand tu lisais sa lettre, tu était heureuse ! Tu sais que même quand tu es avec moi tu n'as pas l'air aussi heureuse ! » cracha-t-il méchamment

Hermione recula, les larmes aux yeux. Comment pouvait-il lui dire ça ? Elle l'aimait, elle n'avait jamais été plus heureuse que depuis qu'elle était avec lui.

« Tu… Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis… » tenta-t-elle désespérément

« Bien sur que si ! Mais tu veux que je te dise, je m'en moque ! Vas-y ! Vas dîner avec ton Vikky, amuse toi bien »

« Mais Ron… »

« Quoi Ron ! Quoi Ron ! Qu'est ce que tu veux me dire encore ! Ne te gêne surtout pas ! Couche même avec lui si tu en as envie ! Moi je m'en fiche ! » hurla-t-il

De lourdes larmes commencèrent alors à couler sur les joues de la jeune femme. Comment pouvait-il lui dire de telles horreurs alors qu'elle n'aimait que lui ? Qu'elle n'avait jamais été qu'à lui ?

Elle qui était venu pour se réconcilier et lui dire qu'elle ne reverrait pas Viktor, elle sentit la rage la gagner. Elle allait y aller à ce dîner ! Et plutôt deux fois qu'une !

« Si c'est ce que tu veux ! » cracha-t-elle d'une voix mauvaise.

Elle sortit alors de la chambre du jeune homme en pleurant et se retrouva dans la cuisine où tout le monde la regardait d'un air étonné.

« Hermione ? » demanda Molly d'un air étonné en se levant

« Je… je ne resterais pas dîner ! Je rentre chez moi ! » déclara la jeune femme entre deux larmes.

Elle se précipita alors vers la sortie.

« Hermione ! »

Elle sentit que Harry lui prenait le bras, l'empêchant ainsi de sortir.

« Laisse moi passer Harry ! S'il te plait laisse moi ! » sanglota-t-elle, incapable de se contrôler.

« Je ne te laisserais pas rentrer toute seule ! Je te raccompagne ! » déclara-t-il d'une voix ferme « Ne m'attendez pas pour dîner… Ginny je repasserais par ici après ! »

En disant ces mots, il récupéra sa veste et Hermione put enfin sortir du Terrier. Elle se sentit transplaner, mais au lieu d'arriver devant son immeuble, elle était devant celui de Harry.

« Mais… »

« Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser toute seule dans ton état ! » décréta Harry

Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à travers ses larmes. Harry n'avait jamais été très à l'aise pour parler de sentiments, et il devait être sans doute démuni et désemparé par ses larmes, mais il prenait sur lui. Elle appréciait grandement le geste.

Elle s'installa en silence sur le canapé tout en continuant à pleurer.

« Il a été stupide ? » demanda Harry en s'accroupissant près d'elle

Hermione se contenta de hocher la tête.

« Il est jaloux » continua-t-il en essayant de défendre malgré tout son meilleur ami.

« Je sais, mais ça ne lui donnait pas le droit de me dire ça ! » murmura-t-elle « Je voulais lui dire que je n'irais pas à ce dîner, mais… »

La jeune femme redressa alors soudainement, la colère s'étant à nouveau emparée d'elle

« Si c'est ce qu'il veux, c'est ce que je vais faire ! je vais y aller à se dîner ! Je vais coucher avec Krum puisque c'est ce que monsieur Weasley veut ! » cria-t-elle

« Hermione ! Tu ne vas pas faire ça ! » s'écria alors Harry tout à fait paniqué « Tu ne vas pas coucher avec Krum ! »

« Non… » sanglota alors Hermione dont la colère avait disparut aussi soudainement qu'elle était venu « Non, parce que je l'aime… »

Elle entendit alors Harry soupirer de soulagement et le sentit qui venait s'asseoir près d'elle.

« Lui aussi il t'aime » lança-t-il simplement, visiblement mal à l'aise

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il m'a dit des choses comme ça… Tout allait si bien ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'il gâche tout ? »

« Ca va s'arranger » murmura Harry

« J'espère… Tu sais, je n'ai jamais été amoureuse de Viktor »

« Tu n'es pas obligée de me dire tout ça » lança Harry visiblement peu à l'aise

« Je sais, mais Ron ne m'a jamais cru à chaque fois que je le lui ai dit. Tu sais Harry, il pense qu'il n'est pas assez bien pour moi, mais moi, je c'est lui que j'aime, c'est lui qu'il me faut. Je ne suis pas avec lui par pitié ! »

« J'en suis sur »

« Il n'y a que lui qui ne veux pas me croire ! Comment je pourrais en aimer un autre que lui ! Ca fait dix ans, Harry, dix ans qu'on se connaît ! Dix ans que je n'aime que lui »

« J'irais lui parler, vous allez arranger tout ça » chuchota Harry

« Je n'en pas sur. »

« Ne dis pas ça Hermione ! S'il te plait, bat toi ! Ne laisse pas une stupide crise vous séparer ! On a vécu tellement de choses ensembles ! Vous ne pouvez pas baisser les bras à cause d'une stupide lettre »

Hermione se remit alors à pleurer doucement. Elle savait que Harry devait être de plus en plus mal à l'aise, mais elle lui était reconnaissante de rester tout de même avec elle. Ses mots de réconfort étaient maladroits, mais ils étaient sincères et c'était ça le plus important. Elle finit pas s'endormir sur le canapé de son meilleur ami, les larmes pleins les yeux.

ooOooOooOooOoo

Cela faisait deux matins de suite qu'il se retrouvait devant cette porte. Ron soupira. Il avait passé la pire nuit de sa vie et il appréhendait énormément ce qui allait suivre. Tard dans la nuit, Harry était revenu au Terrier. Il avait eu droit à un magnifique sermon qui n'avait fait que le rendre encore plus mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas pensé un seul mot de tout ce qu'il avait dit à Hermione et il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle couche avec lui ! Par Merlin ! Qu'il avait été stupide de dire ça ! Si jamais elle l'avait pris au mot et qu'elle le quittait pour lui, il n'aurait eu que ce qu'il méritait. Il frappa violemment sa tête contre le mur en se maudissant de n'être qu'un sombre crétin et se décida. Il frappa à la porte trois coups, puis trois autres et attendit. Cette fois, il savait que ce ne serait pas sa sœur en chemise qui viendrait lui ouvrir, mais elle, la seule, l'unique.

La porte s'ouvrit justement, et Hermione, les yeux encore gonflés et rougis l'observa d'un air triste.

« Si tu es venu me dire des horreurs, tu peux rentrer chez toi ! » lança-t-elle sèchement

« Hermione ! » lança Harry derrière elle « Entre Ron, moi je part. Mes cours commence plus tôt aujourd'hui… » ajouta-t-il en se glissant entre eux deux pour sortir

« Tu n'as jamais su mentir correctement Harry ! » lança Hermione en le regardant s'éloigner.

Ron jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son ami qui lui fit un petit signe de la main avant de disparaître.

« Je peux entrer ? » demanda-t-il alors timidement

Sans répondre, Hermione s'éloigna de la porte et se rendit dans la cuisine de Harry où visiblement, elle était avant de venir lui ouvrir la porte.

« Tu m'en veux ? » demanda timidement Ron

« A ton avis ! » répondit-elle d'un air glacial

« Oui, tu m'en veux beaucoup et tu as raison de m'en vouloir » murmura-t-il en prenant une chaise.

Hermione entreprit alors de beurrer une biscotte mais, elle tremblait tellement qu'elle la brisa en mille morceaux. De rage, elle lança son couteau sur la table.

« Hermione… » murmura Ron « Je t'en prie, parle, dis quelque chose ! Crie moi dessus, mais s'il te plait, dis quelque chose ! »

La jeune femme se leva alors et fit quelque pas.

« Est-ce que tu sais au moins, à quel point tu m'as blessé ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte à quel point tu as été injuste ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte… »

Elle ne pu terminer sa phrase et éclata en sanglot. S'il y avait bien une chose que Ron ne supportait pas, c'était bien de voir Hermione pleurer. Il avait déjà beaucoup de mal quand ils n'étaient qu'amis, mais depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, c'était une véritable torture. Et savoir qu'il en était la cause, le faisait énormément souffrir. Sans réfléchir, il se leva et alla la prendre dans ses bras. Elle le repoussa violemment mais il insista et finalement, elle se mit à pleurer abondamment contre lui sans cesser de tambouriner son torse de ses poings.

« Tu as été méchant ! Je voulais te dire que je n'irais pas à ce dîner, que tu n'avais qu'un mot à dire pour que je raye Viktor de ma mémoire ! Et toi, tu m'as incité à y aller, tu m'as poussé à… »

« NON ! » la coupa Ron.

Il n'avait pas envie de l'entendre prononcer ses mots là car, il savait que ça lui ferait trop de mal.

« Non Ron, c'est trop facile ! » s'indigna Hermione « Tu m'as dit que tu t'en ficherais si je couchais avec Viktor ! »

« Non, Hermione non ! J'ai mentit ! J'en mourrais ! J'en mourrais si tu couchais avec lui ! Je t'en supplie Hermione, crois moi ! Rien que de le dire hier soir ça m'a arraché le cœur ! Rien que de te l'entendre dire à l'instant ça me fait mal ! »

« Alors pourquoi tu l'as dit ? » demanda la jeune femme, les yeux baignés de larmes

« Je ne sais pas, mais une chose est sure, c'est que je ne veux pas que ça arrive ! Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée dans la vie, je ne veux pas tout gâcher ! »

Il avait à présent lui aussi les larmes aux yeux. Cela sembla calmer la jeune femme. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue.

« Ne pleure pas Ron. Je ne le ferais pas, je ne le ferais jamais. C'est toi, ça a toujours été toi. Viktor n'est rien à côté de toi. Aucun homme ne t'arrive à la cheville ! »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Tu pourrais toi, coucher avec une autre que moi ? »

« NON ! » s'écria Ron tant cette idée lui paraissait stupide

Hermione éclata d'un petit rire discret

« Moi non plus… Parce que je t'aime »

Ron se sentit revivre. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes et la regarda en souriant faiblement

« Moi aussi je t'aime »

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa alors avec tout l'amour dont il était capable et sentit son cœur exploser quand il s'aperçut qu'elle répondait avec autant d'intensité à son baiser.

« On a pas mal de chose à mettre au point toi et moi » déclara-t-il alors qu'il se détachait d'elle

Hermione lui fit signe que oui.

« Tu… Tu veux que je dise à Viktor d'arrêter d'essayer de prendre contact avec moi ? » demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Ron la fixa un moment. Une voix dans sa tête lui hurlait dans sa tête que c'était le moment idéal pour éliminer définitivement ce rival potentiel de sa vie à elle, mais il ressentait tout de même un léger pincement au cœur de lui demander cela.

« C'est vrai, ce que m'a dit Harry hier ? » demanda-t-il en la fixant droit dans les yeux

« Quoi ? »

« Que tu n'as jamais été amoureuse de Krum ? »

« Oh Ron ! Bien sur que c'est vrai ! »

Ron soupira et serra un peu plus les mains de la jeune femme dans les siennes.

« Dans ce cas… Tu peux continuer à lui écrire »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui »

Hermione se jeta alors à son coup.

« Merci Ron ! C'est un gentil garçon tu sais ! Tu l'aimerais beaucoup si tu prenais le temps de le connaître »

Ron soupira et la serra contre lui.

« Excuse moi pour tout ce que je t'ai dit hier, excuse moi de n'être qu'un pauvre idiot, excuse moi de n'être qu'un minable sorcier jaloux »

« Tu n'es pas minable, tu es l'homme que j'aime »

« On n'est plus fâché ? » demanda-t-il alors

« Non, on n'est plus fâché »

Et, comme pour scellé cette réconciliation, Ron captura les lèvres de sa petite amie dans un tendre baiser.

ooOooOooOooOoo

« Monsieur Weasley ? »

Ron se retourna. L'homme qui venait de l'interpeller était une des personnes les plus influentes du Département des Sports et Jeux Magiques. Il ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole.

« Oui ? »

« Il y a quelqu'un qui veut vous voir » répondit l'autre avec une certaine excitation qui ne lui était pas coutumière.

Ron soupira. Il avait du travail en retard et venait déjà de se faire remonter les bretelles, il n'avait pas très envie de recevoir quelqu'un pour perdre encore plus de temps.

« Adressez le à quelqu'un d'autre, je suis occupé ! » déclara-t-il

« C'est-à-dire… Il tient à vous parler personnellement »

« Eh bien tant pis, il ne me verra pas ! » décréta Ron en retournant à ses parchemins

« Mais enfin… C'est quelqu'un d'important ! »

« Voyez vous ça ? Qui est-ce ? » demanda Ron agacé

« Viktor Krum »

Ron sursauta. Krum !Viktor Krum voulait le voir personnellement ! L'homme qui avait transmit le message était dans un état d'excitation hallucinant, Ron lui-même ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Il trouvait que depuis la veille, Viktor Krum était un peu trop présent dans sa vie.

« Faites le entrer » déclara-t-il de la voix la plus assurée qu'il pu alors que ses mains tremblaient énormément. Il les cacha sous son bureau.

L'homme sortit alors et Ron prit plusieurs grandes inspirations. Après tout, il n'était peut-être pas si impressionnant que ça et puis, si Hermione l'avait préféré lui, Ron, à Krum, c'est donc qu'il était au moins aussi bien que lui. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Ron crut qu'il allait s'évanouir, mais se ressaisit rapidement.

« Rrrron ! » s'exclama Viktor de sa voix rocailleuse « quel plaisirrr de te rrevoir ! »

« Bonjour Viktor » répondit timidement le jeune homme

Viktor était accompagnée d'une jeune fille tellement blonde que ses cheveux paraissaient blancs et d'une peau si pâle qu'elle semblait transparente.

« J'ai envoyé un hibou à Hermigoneuh mais elle n'a pas rrépondu. Je voulait savvoirr si j'avais la bonne adrresse ! » lança Viktor une fois que lui et la jeune femme se furent assis.

« Si, si, elle l'a bien reçut. Elle n'a juste pas eu… le temps de répondre » répondit Ron un peu mal à l'aise de se retrouver devant celui qui avait l'espace d'une journée, déchiré son couple. « Mais pourquoi es-tu venu me voir moi pour le savoir ? »

« Vous n'êtes pas marrrrrié ? » demanda Viktor d'une voix étonnée

« Non ! » répondit Ron éberlué « Qu'est ce que te fais croire ça ? »

« Oh ! Je crrroyais ! Elle parrrlait tellement de toi dans ces lettrres et elle avait l'airr si amourrreuse ! Trrrois ans ont passés depuis sa derrnièrre lettrre, je croyais que vous vous étiez marrié entre temps ! » expliqua Viktor d'un air mal assuré

« Oh ! Non, nous ne sommes pas mariés, mais nous sommes toujours ensemble ! » s'empressa d'expliquer Ron, et il ne pu s'empêcher d'ajouter « Et nous sommes toujours aussi amoureux »

Il fut surpris de voir Viktor sourire

« C'est ce qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de me dirrre ! Quelle était heurreuse avec toi ! »

Ron sentit ses entrailles se nouer. Ridicule, il avait été ridicule et profondément stupide de croire une seule seconde qu'Hermione aurait pu avoir des sentiments pour un autre que lui.

« Je voulais l'inviter à dîner » continua Viktor en souriant « Je voulais lui prrésenter ma fiancée »

Ron sursauta. Sa fiancée ?

« Helga et moi nous nous marrrions dans trrois semaines ! » continua Viktor en souriant à la jeune femme qui se mit à rougir

« Félicitation » répondit Ron au comble de la mortification.

Viktor voulait voir Hermione pour lui présenter sa future femme ! En aucun cas pour la séduire et la lui arracher. Quel idiot il avait été !

« Comment fairre pour la contacter ? » reprit Viktor « Nous quittons l'Angleterre demain après le match ! »

En une fraction de seconde, Ron prit sa décision.

« Venez donc dîner ce soir chez mes parents. Je m'arrangerais pour que Hermione y soit. Et Harry aussi si tu veux ! »

« Oh oui ! J'aimerrais beaucoup revoir Harrry ! »

« Très bien ! » déclara alors Ron en souriant « Organisons le ce dîner ! »


End file.
